This invention relates to treating compositions for preserving fresh cut flowers in order to prolong the period that the flowers look natural and viable. In other words, to delay senescence of the flower and bending of the stem.
The business of fresh cut flowers is a multi-million dollar business. Necessarily, the longer that fresh cut flowers last in a vase or flower arrangement, the longer the purchaser has to enjoy those flowers. It is therefore an advantage to commercial producers as well as to the flower purchasers to treat fresh cut flowers in such a manner that they last as long as possible. A pleased consumer purchaser is likely to make a repeat purchase from the same flower shop.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a real and continuing need for effective preservation formulations to preserve fresh cut flowers which significantly delays the onset of stem bending and flower senescence. This invention has as its primary objective the fulfillment of this need.
In addition, another objective of the present invention is to provide a medium which preserves fresh cut flowers so that they can be enjoyed by the user for substantially longer periods of time than in the past.
Another further objective of the present invention is to provide a method and composition for general applicability to roses, tulips, carnations, mums and other flowers to preserve the flowers in their naturally-appearing viable state for longer periods of time.
An even further objective is to provide an economical non-toxic, biodegradable and environmentally friendly treating composition which does not rely upon expensive additives.
The method and manner of accomplishing each of the above objectives as well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention.